


Gone, Gone, Gone

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their tears are over, but it still hurts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting from this.

Ori blinks furiously, rubbing at his burning eyes. The tears are done, but now his eyes are itchy and sore. Across from him, Bombur begins nodding off until wind rustles a tent flap. 

Startled, he jerks upright, chins wobbling. 

"Did I miss anything?" Bombur does a quick scan of Fíli, still except for the rise and fall of his bandaged chest. 

"No, but Óin says this is normal for his amount of injuries. We have to keep changing his bandages and watch for any infections." 

"When is he going to wake up?" 

Ori shrugs, biting on his wobbling lip. The tears are gone, but it still hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I quite like this pairing.


End file.
